Romeo Quinn
Romeo Quinn was brought-up by his mother Donna-Marie Quinn. Romeo arrived in the village in search of his real father 'James Nightingale' in 2018. Romeo currently lives with his father James. In Summer 2018, Romeo worked with Prince to host "summer-rave parties". Relationships Romeo and Lily When Romeo moves to Hollyoaks he falls in love with Lily McQueen then befriends her and her husband Prince McQueen. Romeo moves in with the couple and becomes closer with them until, unaware to Prince, Lily and Romeo kiss. Lily feels guilty so starts to distance herself from Romeo, telling Prince he is trouble. Shortly after Romeo is rejected by his father James Nightingale which causes him to move away for a short period of time. When he returns he moves back in with Lily and Prince. Romeo and Lily become friends again and continue to have multiple deep conversations. As Hollyoaks storm week arrives Romeo confesses his love for Lily, she tries to stand firm and not betray her husband but her true feelings begin to show when she follows Romeo out into the storm. After the jetty collapses, causing Lily to fall into the pond, Romeo saves her and later she kisses him outside of the pub which she later blames on her being weak after he saved her. Lily’s husband Prince finds a lump on his testicle causing the couple to drift apart and only a week after Prince tells Romeo about the lump, Romeo and Lily sleep together after Lily stands up for Romeo to his dad. Lily regrets this in the morning. Lily tries to rekindle her romance with Prince, however Prince is still nervous about the lump and rejects her time and time again. Romeo tells Prince not to tell Lily about the lump saying it will break her and later he tells Lily he thinks Prince is having an affair. Lily shouts at Prince about his loyalty, even though she has’nt been loyal herself, and Prince ends it with Lily. Lily buys tickets to travel around the world and asks Romeo to go with her which he agrees to. Just before Lily is about to leave Nana McQueen tells her that Prince is in hospital about to have an operation for cancer and she rushes to see him. In hospital Prince tells Lily Romeo knew about the cancer and he told him not say anything which leads to Lily being distraught. Prince and Lily continue their relationship until on Christmas Day Prince finds the ticket Lily bought, accuses her of wanting to run away with another man then despite her pleas Prince leaves to visit his brother in Brighton. Lily is upset about Prince leaving so her friend Yasmine Maalik and Romeo’s uncle Alfie Nightingale set them up on a date unaware of their past. They have an argument when Yaz, Alfie and Tom leave to get snacks and when they return Romeo messes around and punches Sami Maalik which gets him arrested. After convincing his dad to fight for Harry, Romeo follows his own advice and tries to make things right with Lily. At first she denies him, but after he goes to her house and tells her how much she means to him she agrees to be friends with him again. The next day, after a short conversation where Romeo tells Lily how much she means to him, Romeo and Lily kiss whilst Diane Hutchinson (Lily’s aunt) watches on unaware to the two. Later on Diane says some harsh words to Lily about herself and Romeo which leads to Lily self harming again. Romeo’s father When Romeo’s father James Nightingale was 16, James’ homophobic father Mac Nightingale forces James to sleep with the prostitute Donna-Marie Quinn to try and turn him straight, Romeo was then born. After living with just his mother and sister all his life Romeo enters Hollyoaks with the intention of finding his dad. Romeo is too scared to visit his dad, but after 2 months of being in Hollyoaks Village, he finally meets James, however James mistakes him for a beggar. Romeo breaks into James’ house ,to try and learn more about him, and he discovers Harry Thompson half naked in his living room even though Harry is set to marry Ste Hay. Romeo’s mother is skint and pressures her son into getting her some money so Romeo tries to blackmail Harry to get £3000. Harry suspects James, but when he confronts him he realises it wasn’t him. When Harry is supposed to meet Romeo to give him the money James goes instead, he calls him out for not having any proof, then realises it was Romeo that broke into his house which he threatens him with. Romeo talks with Lily about his dad and realises he has to make James pay for leaving him with his drug addicted mother all this time. He goes and gets proof of James and Harry’s affair by takeing a picture of James and Harry kissing. James sees him doing this and chases him down. James confronts him and asks why he would risk getting proof after James threatened to have him arrested for breaking and entering. Romeo says some people deserve to pay which makes James realise that if he can’t be happy, Harry shouldn’t be happy either. James and Romeo plot to ruin Harry and Ste’s wedding by exposing the affair by placing key rings of James and Harry kissing in the guests bags. Harry guilts James with the fact that his sister is in hospital in a coma, so James decides against the plan and requests Romeo to remove the key rings if he wants to get paid. After 4 months of being in the village Romeo finally tells James that he is his son and James horribly rejects him. Romeo moves away for a month following the rejection. Mac taunts James about hating his son just like how he hates James and James tries to prove he is nothing like his psychotic father by buying his skint son some shoes. Romeo rejects his fathers present, but later James and Romeo have an awkward bonding session where Mac, unaware to the pair, watches over. Mac, angry that his son might develop a bond with Romeo, plots with Romeo’s desperate mother. Donna-Marie falsely tells Romeo that James knew he existed all this time in exchange for a place for the Quinn family to stay which ruins the father and son relationship. James on multiple occasions says Romeo means nothing to him. Romeo over hears James saying he means nothing to him when he wants to move in with him; Romeo wanting to move in with him because he was homeless after Mac kicked Romeo out when he threatened to tell Alfie that Mac and Donna-Marie replaced his mother Cindy Cunningham’s bipolar medication with vitamins ,sending her into hospital, in order to gain her house. Romeo, after previously being invited and denying the offer, goes to Yasmine Maalik’s house, which was a plot to set up Romeo and Lily, to cheer himself up. Romeo knocks over a lamp and brings alcohol to the Muslim household, so Yaz’s older brother Sami Maalik has an argument with Romeo during which Sami shouts abuse at him. When Sami says it’s no wonder his father wants nothing to do with him Romeo beats Sami up. Romeo is then arrested the next day . Alfie tells James to go help his son out and not to fail Romeo like he failed him. Sami visits Romeo and gives him a chance to explain himself when he realises that what happened with Romeo is like what happened with his younger brother Imran Maalik. Romeo tells Sami about some of the struggles he has had in his life. James goes to the station with the intention of being Romeo’s lawyer, but Sami drops the charges and convinces James to be a better father to Romeo than Mac was to him. Romeo and James have a heart filled conversation and while James wants to help Romeo out, Romeo is still angry at James. Romeo tells James he needs to find a place to sleep for the night and James says Romeo can move in with him which Romeo agrees to. The day before James said new boyfriend Harry Thompson could move in, however James says Romeo needs stability and refuses to let Harry move in. Harry pleads with James saying that he could help James with Romeo, but James still denies him and breaks up with him after only a day together. Romeo and James try to bond, but Romeo thinks James is trying too hard. Harry still wants to get back with James, he even helps him by showing James how to play a game Romeo likes, but James keeps denying him saying he needs to focus on his son. Romeo finds out James still loves Harry and keeps taunting him about it. James eventually says the reason he isn’t with Harry is because he wanted to focus on Romeo, he appreciates this saying no one has ever put him first. Romeo helps James crash a date that Harry was on, leading to Harry and James getting back together. Other information *There has been large discrepancies regarding Romeo's age. In flashback scenes from July 2018, Romeo's month and year of birth was given as September 2002. This was later changed to February 2003 and again to November 2003. It was later confirmed that Romeo was sixteen years of age by August 2018 and 17 by November 2018 giving him a DOB of late 2001. Many people believed his birthday was in November since James’ birthday (and the day Romeo’s mother Donna-Marie fell pregnant) is in February, but Donna-Marie revealed Romeo was premature. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2018 debuts Category:Quinn family Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 2 Category:Nightingale Family Category:Children